


Love After 3rd Falafel

by riv_er



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Relationship, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Male Slash, Scent Marking, Sexy Steter Week, Slash, Steter Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riv_er/pseuds/riv_er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles gets followed everywhere by Peter he had enough of it so he agrees to having a falafel with him and later on that day they were going to have a date but something came up for better or worst that Stiles finds the strength in himself and follows through and surprises Peter, of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love After 3rd Falafel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I had ever written for this ship so bare with me, I have been writing this fic on and off for about a week now and this is what it had finally came out to be like.
> 
> This is loosely based off of the film Party Girl(1995) when I watched it for the first time I couldn't stop thinking about a storyline like this but with Stiles and Peter, I only used a few things from the movie but it's still based off of it right?
> 
> If you find this to be not any good and have some ideas that you think would help, constructive criticism is welcome, I want to become better!

Every fall Stiles throws one of his usual 'my dad is gone at a retreat for work' parties but this one was different, this party seems like it's better than the ones from before and everyone from Beacon Hills High School was there and including a few other schools. Stiles was trying to get through a hallway full of teens smoking cigarettes and sexually active teens making out to get closer to Scott

 "Hey Scott you got the money?"

 Stiles asked with his hand out doing a little awkward dance to the beat of the music, Stiles and Scott had come up with an idea that for this party they will have everyone pay $5 to get in just in case they run low on anything or someone breaks something inside the house so they can just replace it quickly before Mr. Stilinski finds out,

"Oh, uh, the total?" Scott looks up doing his puppy dog eyes

"No not total, I just wanna know if people gave clothes instead, yes total!" Stiles stopped dancing and took whatever Scott gave him and went back through the teenagers and went into his room. Stiles knew that Scott took some money for himself so he and Isaac can buy GTA: V, but he thought it was alright because they already had enough to buy a whole menu of taco bell three times.

Isaac walks into the room and closes the door behind him

"Stiles you got that mixtape you said you’d give me?" he said standing by the door watching Stiles count the money

"oh yeah dude I don’t have it yet but I promise that I will get it to you." he said counting the money still not paying any attention to Isaac

"I need it Stiles! Don’t forget!" he said now standing by his dresser like as if he is going to find it on his dresser but all he found were candy wrappers and an old picture of him and Scott.

"Yes, dude I promise I’ll bring it this week." he said now stashing away the money so the party-goers don’t go through his room and find it.

The beacon hills police had come to the house to shut the party down

"shit! no no no. please don’t tell my dad about my party he's gonna be pissed at me!" he says begging one of the officers and helping the officers kicking everyone out like as if that’s going to help him

"please you have to not tell my dad I-"

he was cut off by the officer

"alright Stiles we won’t, but you’re going to have to then." the officer said as while being the last one out of the house behind the party-goers.

After everyone leaves styles grabbed a garbage bag and picks up a few cups and throws them in it then he sees that Scott had stayed behind without them knowing "hey bummer that they had to come and break it up, this party was one of the best though Stiles!" Scott said as he was helping Stiles pick up some more garbage.

"Hey man I’m tired you’re free to crash here"

Stiles said as he throws the bag down and rubs the back of his neck stretching, they both walk upstairs into stiles room and they both take their pants off and both leap into Stiles' bed, it’s nothing new to Scott sleeping in his room they both have slept in each other’s beds before they always would sleep together, they’re that close.

"Thanks Stiles." Scott whispered as he stares at the back of his friends head that’s now snoring and then looks at the gap in-between them before he passed out also.

\---

A few hours later it was already almost noon and Stiles wakes up to see that Scott had left because he needed to be home before his moms nightshift ended because he was grounded for failing two of his classes. Stiles walks down the stairs in a dark green t-shirt and small grey boxer briefs into the kitchen

"shit they ate all of our food? Fuck I need to go grocery shopping now." he said moaning at the fact that his whole body was sore and didn’t want to do anything physical or anything at all for that matter.

Stiles throws some pants on and leaves the house and gets in his car and his phone rings

"yeah-uh hi dad, yeah-uh how’s it going?" he said hoping that the cops from last night didn’t go back on their word and told his father

"son are you alright? You sound like you’ve done something wrong" Mr. Stilinski said with a worried tone

"nope uh nothing wrong here dad, just a quiet boring, very boring night alone, nobody else."

Stiles said lying horribly bad, but something was wrong, the house was trashed and there was no food

"ok bud I'll see you soon then, won’t be for probably 4 of 5 hours till I leave if not longer but I think I’m gonna try to come sooner,

 he said and then was talking to someone in the background

"they need me now Stiles I'll call you after, love you." he said and then quickly hangs up

"bye dad, love you too." Stiles said throwing his phone on the passenger seat.

After everything Stiles has probably bought more food than what they already had but that doesn’t count on the matter of fact is that the house is still trashed and he spent an hour and a half just buying food.

While Stiles was speeding back home to get everything there, so he can clean up, he sees a street vendor selling falafels so he quickly makes a U-turn and almost crashes into traffic "fuck!!" Stiles let out stretching it out, he parks about a block away because there weren’t any spots closer.

 Stiles walks up next to order "can I have a falafel with hot sauce, a side order of Baba Ghanoush and a seltzer, please?"  The vendor gives him his order and he heads back to his car until he sees a man by his car and he thinks that it is a meter maid

"Hey, dude, I still have a few minut-- oh it’s you"

Stiles cut himself short in realization who it was "what are you doing here?" he said with a mouth full of food "hey now, that isn’t right to speak to someone that’s going to help you." the man said gesturing that he unlock the door so he can get in

"I don’t need your help Peter, I figured out what I'm going to do."

Stiles said opening the driver’s door, Peter walks up to Stiles stopping him in his path with an arm in front of him and an inch away from his face and presses the unlock button, Peter is staring into the boys eyes for a good minute and then takes in a deep breath taking in the boys scent

"st-stop, what are you doing?" Stiles interrupts the werewolf taking in the scent of the boy.

Peter walks over to the passenger side "you smell nice, what is it?" he said before he gets in and closes the door after "thanks, uh, it was a present from my dad, it's Lacoste." Stiles said standing there smelling himself now and enjoying it

"just get in before your dad comes home to find out his house has been trashed by teenagers that his son barely knows."

he said trying to gesture the boy in "well, hm-I, uh-I knew like--" Stiles was pulled into the car by Peter

"what the hell was that for?"

Stiles said brushing his shirt off "GO!" Peter yelled out

"alright, so bossy." Stiles mumbled before driving off back to his house.

Peter and Stiles had arrived to find Isaac, Boyd, and Scott standing in front of Stiles' house

"what are you guys doing here?" Stiles said after getting out of his Jeep and shutting the door

"Peter suggested that we come and help clean up before your dad comes back." Scott said brushing his hand through his hair

"well then let’s do this!" Stiles said running to the front door with both hands full of bagged groceries.

While it took the 4 boys about two hours of cleaning up, Peter just sat there because he said he was 'chaperoning' but all he did was sit on the couch and eat the food that Stiles just bought, the whole house was finally spotless just like nothing happened

"Thank you guys for helping and I promise I will repay you guys soon."

Stiles says jerking his head back and forth smiling "yeah, anything for my best friend, I know you would do the same thing for me." Scott said putting an arm over Stiles' shoulders.

"Alright, alright, let's leave Stiles now," Peter said taking Scotts arm off of Stiles and giving Scott a look that could’ve almost made Scott shit himself

"uh-ok. Bye Stiles," Scott said walking behind Boyd and Isaac

"bye Stiles, I’ll be looking forward to seeing you soon."

Peter said with a lustful look

"yeah, no you won’t, you won’t Peter!" Stiles said before shutting the door behind him.

It was almost midnight and Mr. Stilinski had finally came home "Stiles!!" he said like as if Stiles broke something

"yeah dad I'm right here, what’s wrong?" he said getting off of the couch because he stood awake waiting for his dad to come home

"what happened here?" he said pointing around the house, Stiles thought shit he found out about that party and that he was going to get ripped a new one

"dad I didn’t mean--I mean I did but- who told you?"

Stiles said with the feeling of disappointment in himself and from his father

"no one had to tell me that my son actually cleaned up the house, I can tell for myself, good job kid! Great surprise." Mr. Stilinski said with a smile and giving stiles a pat on his back just like he did when he won his first lacrosse game before he headed upstairs to go sleep

"whew- uh yeah! surprise!" Stiles said waving both hands.

\---

"Scott! What are you doing right now? Wanna come with me to get something to eat at this amazing falafel stand that I found?"

Stiles said pressing the phone to his ear with his shoulder trying to put his shoes on

"what the hell is a falafel? I can’t though, my mom is making me stay home and study and shit, rain check?"

Scott said in a depressing tone, his mom wouldn’t have to have him stay home studying if he actually did study and had at least decent grades but he isn’t, he could've been out socializing with friends if he actually did study and had at least decent grades but he isn’t

"yeah, dude, that’s totally fine, want me to come over after and help?"

Stiles said trying to find another way to hang out with his best friend "no, that was another thing she said, no Stiles sorry. I have to go but I’ll call you later bye." Scott said quickly hanging up on his friend, he probably wasn’t even supposed to be on his phone either Stiles thought.

Stiles had seen that there were still no spots over where the falafel stand was so he parked where he was the last time. He makes his way there and sees that there is nobody in line "can I have a falafel with hot sauce, a side order of Baba Ghanoush and a seltzer, please?"

 he asked getting his money out of his pocket so he can quickly pay the guy and leave. Stiles turns around and bumps into someone behind him "oh sorry dude," he says clutching his food towards his chest so it doesn't fall "Peter did you follow me here?" Stiles says looking up and seeing that he had bumped into Peter Hale

"what, I came for the best falafels in Beacon Hills."

Peter said trying to convince Stiles that not only he likes falafels also, but that it was a coincidence that they bumped into each other

"wanna wait for me and we can talk a little? Doesn't hurt to have a little company." Peter asked with both eyebrows raised and a hand on Stiles' shoulder looking into his eyes "uh, yeah, ok sure."

Stiles wasn’t all that surprised that Peter wanted him to stay but he was shocked that he said something, Peter gets his falafel and hands Stiles money "what is this? what are you giving me money for?"

Stiles asked trying to push Peters hand with the money away

"it's your money take it! I asked the guy to give me your money and I paid for yours, you're welcome." Peter said before he got real close to Stiles almost touching noses and putting the money in Stiles' back pocket getting a little feel of his ass

"dude c'mon! you're going to do this? People here know me, they know my dad!"

Stiles said pushing a chuckling Peter away "aw are you embarrassed? Alright." Peter said walking away "are you coming?" Peter said stopping and turning around to see that Stiles wasn’t walking along "fine." he said with his head down walking slow towards Peter.

"So tell me what’s wrong?"

Peter said throwing his wrapper on the ground "wha-what? Nothing is wrong," Stiles said before he bent down and picked up Peter's wrapper "ever head of a trash can?" he said now throwing away both wrappers in a nearby garbage can

"So are you going to tell me what’s wrong or am I just going to have to keep asking?"

Peter said stopping Stiles in his path with both hands on his arm "alright fine, I've just been feeling alone lately, it's just, I really haven't been hanging out with Scott much lately because he's always grounded and his mom 'bans me' from seeing him whenever he is."

He said sitting down on a bench that’s by his Jeep followed by Peter sitting next to him with his legs crossed and an arm stretched out behind Stiles "well I'm here now, what do where do you want to go?" Peter said trying to motivate the boy to stop being sad and do something now while he can.

Stiles looks up from the ground and stares at Peter that’s looking back at him for a couple of minutes

"I can't, I'm sorry; I just have to go now." Stiles said rushing to his Jeep and speeding off back home. After Stiles had abruptly got up and left Peter sits there thinking about Stiles and was imagining what he looks like underneath his clothes, Peter started to get hard at the thought so he adjusts himself and starts to walk to his car to get back home.

Weeks gone by since Stiles and Peter had a somewhat moment over falafels and Stiles opening up a little about his feelings, it's a Friday night now, and Scott isn't grounded anymore so him and Stiles are now driving around in the city trying to figure out what they are going to do

"what about that place over there? A lot of people are out there waiting, seems like a good place."

Scott said pointing over at a building with what it looks like to be a bunch of club-goers outside waiting in a long line and a big bouncer choosing only a few selections of people

"I don't know man, what if we can't get in?" Stiles said Parked a block away from the building they’re talking about "Stiles, I got us fake ID's don't worry!" Scott gives a little chuckle before handing Stiles his ID

 "John Nois? The picture looks nothing like me; it says he’s 29 I can’t pull that off!"

 Stiles said freaking out that he would be able to get into the club "whatever, just try and act like you own the place but in a 'mature' way." Scott said putting his ID into his wallet

"how does a mature person act like they own the place? Scott you're not helping! Ugh let's just go and do this."

 Stiles said before he got out the Jeep and started walking with Scott jumping out and catching up to him "alright so do you know what you're going to do?" Scott asked with a worried look on his face for his friend

"yeah, act like everyone should be bowing down to me and sucking my dick!" Stiles said in a low voice.

The boys actually made it in and they for sure don't know how but they are not going to question that because then that would mean they would get caught and kicked out, "dude, I can't believe we made it, it’s loud in here."

Scott said trying to speak loud enough for Stiles to hear "what?" Stiles shouted back trying to make out with what Scott was saying "it's loud in here!" Scott leaned in Stiles ear and still had to shout over the music, Stiles shook his head in agreement.

The two walk over to the bar and both order two Heinekens, they both lean against the bar like the other goers are and then Stiles looks over to his left and sees someone at the very back just standing there staring at him "hey Scotty, there's someone over there staring, we've been found!"

Stiles said placing his beer on the table like as if he didn't drink it "where?" Scott asked looking around the place "over th-- he's gone?" Stiles said slowly grabbing his drink back but still looking around for the man

Stiles gets a tap on the shoulder and he jumps at the thought that it's the bouncer and they are about to get kicked out

"Aw why so jumpy? he hears, as he turns around to see who it is he finds out that it is Peter "Fuck! Don't do that ever," Stiles shouted and he didn't have to repeat himself because he made sure that Peter could hear him clearly

Peter starts laughing throwing his head back enjoying the scared Stiles, the frightened look on the boy’s face turns on the older man a little

"yeah ha-ha-ha! so how'd you find ou--" Stiles was interrupted by Peter "so am I about to be accused for following you again?" Peter said with a smile looking into the boys eyes

"um-uh-oh-uh no? I'm giving you a little free pass; this will be your only one!" Stiles said poking the man and wrapping his bottom lip over his top.

It's been about an hour and a half that Scott and Stiles had been in the club and Peter hasn’t left their sight "seriously though, why are you here?" Scott said leaning his head in towards Peter with his eyebrows raised looking at the man

"between you and I?"

 he said leaning in to whisper in Scotts ear "I like to have fun." the man finished leaning back taking a shot of patrón "so Stiles, can we talk for a minute?" he asked grazing Stiles' ear with his lips as he spoke "uh-yeah sure." the two walked away somewhere secluded where it was a little bit quiet.

"So are you feeling lonely still? I see you and Scott are back at hanging out again?" Peter asked with a hand on his shoulders

"eh- it depends, like I'm glad we are again but I still feel like that a little." Stiles said looking down holding his beer and playing with the top of it, Peter grabs Stiles' chin and lifts his head up

"what would you say if I was to ask if you'd like to go have some falafels with me tomorrow morning?" Peter said with showing off his perfect smile with his perfect face, who would say no to that "yeah alright sure" Stiles wasn't going to pretend anymore, he felt like he needed to act out what he felt was right and he felt like this was.

\---

It's the next morning from out getting drunk and being with his best buddy Scott for what it seems like to be 8 months it was actually just a month but just within those times he had been bumping into Peter and he always had somewhat of a crush on him but didn't want anyone to know whether a werewolf heard his heartbeat whenever Peter would walk into the room he would always deny it but now he isn’t going to hide it any longer by accepting Peter's idea of them getting a falafel together.

Stiles' phone starts to ring at 7:30 a.m. from Peter

"what are you doing? It's 7 fucking 30 dude!" Stiles said with his voice cracking from sleeping

"get dressed and come outside, we were supposed to get falafels together remember?" Peter said with a stern full voice like as if he was waiting outside of Stiles' house after he had left the club last night.

It took Stiles about 20 minutes to get up, get cleaned up, and get dressed to finally finding himself making his way outside to find Peter out of the car leaning on the passenger side door like as if he’s the hot heartthrob from a 80's movie

"It’s about time! c'mon, hurry up!" Peter said rushing the boy

"Can’t you wait a second? You're so impatient! Sheesh." Stiles said standing in front of the man that is opening the door for him

Stiles gets in the car followed by the door slamming and Peter getting into the car and driving off to get falafels. Once they got there Peter had parked right in front of the stand, the two get out of the car and they both got their orders and started to eat their food on a wall nearby

"thanks Peter, you really aren’t as bad as what we all thought, well, mostly me." Stiles said smiling at Peter and looking at him up and down grasping in how good he looked, Stiles was thinking what kind of underwear he was wearing he probably wears tight boxers he would look good in anything though even those old fashioned whitey tighties he thought

"no problem Stiles, we may not share a lot of words with each other but I know there is a connection between us... plus I can hear your heart beat whenever I am around, I mean everyone can!" Peter said chuckling a little at the end

"just because my heart races faster whenever you're around doesn't mean that I'm infatuated or in lust with you, it could be that I get angry at you--" Peter raised his eyebrow at what Stiles is telling him

"angry? at what? Because I didn't put you under my wing? Take you in as my own?" Peter seemed to be getting angry listening to the boy saying that he is always possibly mad at him and that makes him furious

Stiles doesn't know what he's talking about or where he's even going with it but he knows that wherever it's going, Peter doesn't like it and might be ruining whatever it is they have together. Stiles never had an official date, not like this was an any good one, it was breakfast and they haven’t even slept together to even have breakfast the next morning together so he really doesn't know the correct way to flirt while on a date

"no-no. I-uh-hm, I'm sorry, I don't know what I am really talking about, you just make me a little nervous that is all, just, and the very last part was a lie the rest not so much. Does that make you feel any better?" Stiles said placing an on Peters looking at him with a worried look like as if he is about to get into a fight with someone and is trying to stop him from it. Stiles slowly slides his hand down Peters arm and grabs his hand and holds it, Peter slowly raises his head along with his eyebrows giving the boy a little puppy dog type look and started to calm down

"sorry, I'm really having a good time with you right now." Stiles smiling

"well I guess in order for you to make it up to me officially is dinner tonight," Peter said taking a firm grip of the boys hand, they both get up hand in hand and walked towards the car, Peter opens the door for Stiles and closes the door, Peter walks over to the driver’s side and gets inside putting his seatbelt on

"oh and you're paying." Peter finished with a smirk looking at Stiles before he sped off "yeah-wait, what?!" Stiles shouted caught off guard.

Several hours had passed since Peter had dropped Stiles off this morning and Stiles is freaking out because this would be his first 'official' date with Peter and he doesn't know what to wear

"Stiles are you feeling ok, you've been pacing and talking to yourself more than usual, do you need me to give you something?" Sheriff Stilinski asked hanging on his son’s door with a semi worried look on his face

"yeah dad everything is perfect, are you going to work now?" Stiles said with a wide-eyed look sort of like a deer in the headlights but a lot less scary looking

"alright son, I won’t be back till later after midnight so don't wait up for me again, take a break and sleep or whatever, you do a lot!" Mr. Stilinski said with a smile before he closed Stiles' door.

Stiles is still pacing back and forth contemplating on what he is going to wear but finally goes with a casual look that is also date appropriate, five minutes later he hears someone honking outside his window so he goes and checks to see who it is and it's Peter hanging outside of his car with his arms crossed smirking, Stiles comes running out to see a very dapper Peter, he was wearing a grey tight suit that showed off his buldge very well and he smelt like the same cologne that Stiles had told him that he was wearing

"dude!--" Stiles says as his mouth drops "what?" Peter replies "I feel like I dressed wrong, should I go back and change? This doesn't look suitable for a date; we can’t go on a date like this. I can’t, I have to go!" Stiles says going 2/40, the boy was very nervous and had to take extra medicine but it doesn't seem like it worked

"Stiles you look amazing! C'mon get in!" Peter says laughing opening the door for Stiles and shaking his head

"It’s not funny, quit laughing." Stiles wasn't getting angry but more so embarrassed that the way he was dressed was nothing compared to him and that made him feel like he was a little boy and that’s not how he wanted to feel while being with Peter

"alright but in all honesty you do look amazing." Peter smiles and then looks away with a look on his face like, he was thinking about something, Peter then looks back at Stiles and leaned in and gave an aggressive kiss

"wha-wh-woah!" Stiles was speechless "doesn't the ki--" Stiles was interrupted by Peter placing his finger on Stiles' lips "shh!" Peter said placing his other finger by his own     lips, Peter's plan was to actually go to the restaurant, have a good time, get closer, and have the boy pay but that all went out the window when Peter snapped and just couldn’t keep his hands or lips off of him

"can we go up to your room?" Peter asked with a smile rubbing the back of Stiles' neck

"uh-oh-uh yeah of course! Come one!" Stiles shouted in an excited way like as if he is going to an amusement park for the first time or like being a little kid and seeing a Disney movie you couldn’t wait to see

Stiles and Peter make their way upstairs kissing aggressively leading into Stiles' room where Peter used his werewolf strength and threw him on the bed and quickly lunged on top of Stiles kissing him a little bit more passionately and rubbing his hands up and down his thighs, the boy started to moan as the man started to nibble on his ear and shoving his tongue into his ear Stiles then uses his whatever strength he got from lacrosse and flipped Peter over where Stiles is now on top of him. Stiles pins the man’s hands above his head licking his neck up to head ear and starts rubbing himself onto him, the sound of Peter snarls makes Stiles rub even faster "fuuck!" Stiles started to moan out throwing his head back, Peter lifts his head looking down at the boys crotch rub against his and sees that he gets turns on by his snarls so he does it more and louder.

"Shit, wha-uh you have to go, sorry! I can't, not like this! If you really like me like you said you did you will be fine to wait!" Stiles jumped off the man acting crazier than when he was waiting for Peter to arrive

"It's alright Stiles, you don't need to be scared-" Peter was cut off by a jittery Stiles that talked even more and faster than what he already was

"no not that! I'm just not ready right now! I thought we were gonna go on a date and I was going to pay! Another time." Stiles said pulling the man off his bed and pushing him all around the house leading to the front door

"Stiles, it's fine, I can wait whenever you're ready, just as long as you continue to keep me company." Peter said stopping in the front doorway with his arm hanging inside of the entrance, Peter grabs a handful of Stiles' shirt and pulls him in close to breathe in the boys scent and then gives the boy a short passionate kiss

"see you later." Peter did a little wave walking to his car

"fuck! What did I just do? Why did I stop it?!" Stiles hit the door in confusion as to why he did what he did, Stiles was a virgin and yet he was guarding it like as if his life depended on it, everything was perfect but he just wasn't ready or thought he wasn't at the moment.

\---

A few days have passed since Stiles had last seen Peter but they have talked on the phone a few times, Peter have talked to him about how happy he is that Stiles is being more opened and Stiles had told him about how he really is a great guy and that he's just misunderstood.

"Ayy Scotty! What's up?!" Stiles was laying on his bed upside down in small black boxer briefs that showed a lot of his thigh hair

"nothing, just Chillin, and Killin" Scott replied with a distinctive sound coming from the background

"are you playing Grand Theft Auto from MY money that you took? You couldnt've invited me to start it off or even open it?" Stiles rolled over jerking his head back and forth throwing his arm around

"come on over! I was going to text you anyways, Derek is having a little party or whatever it is, it’s only a few of us that we all hangout and k-" Scott was interrupted

"Where’s my mixtape bitch!" Isaac was yelling in the background, Scott started to laugh

"like I was saying, there’s only a few of us that we all hangout and know so come over here and then we can head out over there in a little bit!"

Scott seemed happy; he's usually happy but not as happy as he seems to be right now "alright! Tell that fucker that I'm getting it so he better shut up or he can eat my ass!" Stiles was speaking towards Isaac so he makes sure that he can hear what he is saying

Stiles throws some pants on and grabs his keys and is running out the door

"wait, Stiles! Where do you think you're going?" Mr. Stilinski shouted out stopping the boy

"come here," he continued, Stiles walked over there with his head down moping

"have fun and don’t stay out too late." he said with a hand on his shoulder winking as the boy lifts his head up with a smile

"thanks dad!" Stiles hugged his dad and gave him a big kiss on the cheek and then ran to his Jeep

Stiles had arrived to Scotts with the mixtape finally in the back of his jeans, he gets out and walks right inside because Scott and Stiles stopped using the doorbell years ago because they both consider each other family and brothers

"Sup assholes!" Stiles said barging inside of Scotts room to find Scott and Isaac playing GTA, it didn’t bother Stiles that Isaac had moved in because he knew that him and Scott didn’t need to move in with each other in order to be as close as they are so that didn't bother Stiles that he did

"we need to go there now actually" Scott said laughing hysterically like as if he's been up for hours playing the game, Scott came running past Stiles patting him on his stomach and gesturing him to go and follow him out.

Scott, Isaac, and Stiles had finally arrived to Derek's where Boyd, Erica, Allison, and Jackson were already there waiting for them

"I'm going to kill you guys, it's about time!" Jackson said with his nostrils flaring

"hey Scott." Allison brushed her hair away from her face

"Hi Allison, you look very pretty. Where’s Lydia though, weren’t you supposed to invite her?" Scott raised his eyebrow

"I did, she said that she has better things to do than this and that’s buying new accessories." Allison replied laughing

Stiles, Scott, and Isaac walk towards the main room where Derek was sitting on the couch being grump as usual, everyone starts laughing and having a good time playing games like jenga and charades, just having an all-around great time, they always seem to have a great time whenever their together. Everyone's smiles seemed to have gone away once it was Stiles' turn and he looks around and sees that the reason why they all got quiet was because Peter had walked in

"Peter!" Stiles jolted falling over everyone on the couch, he got close to Peter giving his the biggest hug ever and a nice long hard kiss, Stiles pulled away smiling and looking at him

"what? Is this not a party?" Peter said revealing scary movies and popcorn and after that everyone starts cheering, they all seemed to be high off of each other’s company and just want to have a down right good time doing anything.

"Hey Stiles, can we talk?" Peter asked grabbing the boy by his hand taking him to his room

"yeah sure!" Stiles walked along with Peter

Peter tossed Stiles by the arm and slammed the door shut; Peter rushed towards Stiles giving his a long passionate kiss rubbing his tongue on Stiles', Stiles pulls back with his eyes closed still

"okay I'm ready now" Stiles whispered going back in for a kiss, Stiles helps Peter take his shirt off and starts kissing down his semi fury body down to his treasure trail pulling the band of his pants a little bit down, Stiles gets back up and lifts Peter's arm up and starts to lick Peters hairy arm pit and hears Peter starting to snarl.

Stiles gets down on his knees and undoes Peters pants pulling them down, Stiles noticed Peters hard on underneath his small Calvin Klein black briefs that showed off his pubes and a little  bit of his ass were hanging out, Stiles pulls his underwear down and Peter dick pops outs and bounces back and forth like a sling shot, Stiles wraps his mouth around Peter's 8 inch dick working it back and forth, Peter starts to moan throwing his head back, Stiles pulls his head back working the wet dick with his hands spitting on it, Stiles gets up and Peter takes Stiles' shirt and pants off and gets down and starts to work Stiles' dick getting him harder than he already was Peter puts Stiles' uncut dick in his warm mouth working it and rubbing it with his tongue.

Peter gets up and throws Stiles on the bed and turns on over on his stomach and he starts to eat his ass licking his hole, spitting in it and rubbing it with his finger, Peter starts to lick his ass up and down spanking him making the boy moan and clutching the sheets watching the older man eat his ass like a dog. Peter twirls his tongue around his hole fucking it.

Stiles gets up and gets a condom and when he came back Peter was laying on his back, he puts the condom on himself and gets lube and lubes up his dick and Peter's ass, he slowly inserts himself inside Peter

"ah fuck! Yes!" Peter moaned out

Stiles starts to pick up the pace thrusting himself inside him harder, Stiles lifts Peter's one leg over his shoulder so he can go inside his deeper and starts to go faster making the older man moan loud and growling with his eyes turning to his wolf color. Stiles takes himself out of his and sits up, Peter turns around and places Stiles' dick inside of himself sitting on it working it up and down, Stiles takes control and starts to thrust faster like never before, he takes himself out of Peter and takes the condom off and comes on the man’s hairy chest and then after the man comes.

"Ah that was amazing!" Peter says panting, the man was dirty with come all over him and he wipes himself off

"Yeah, it was?" Stiles leaned in for a kiss rubbing the man’s chest getting a semi hard on again

the two go and take a shower together washing off each others bodies with soap and washing off each others dicks, they get out and put clean clothes on and walk back out to everyone cuddled up under blankets watching Friday the 13, Part VI: Jason Lives. Derek and Jackson was under one blanket together, Isaac and Scott were under another and Boyd, Allison and Erica were under another

"Well it looks like we didn't miss much" Peter whispered as he goes to hold Stiles' hand smirking.

"Yeah I guess we didn't" Stiles replied giving Peter a hug and grabbing a handful of his ass

"thank you." Stiles whispered into his ear and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 


End file.
